


Wrong!

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John <i>must</i> write his memoirs, they should at least be <i>accurate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #7 (Wrong!) on Watson's Woes. Retirement Era.
> 
> Wrong! Have a character discover that he or she remembers a pivotal life event incorrectly.

“Wrong.”

“What's wrong?”

“That's not what I said, John.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The draft you're working on. I didn't say that.”

“Sherlock, I remember our first conversation as if it happened yesterday. It was one of the most important moments in my life. And you _definitely_ asked me, 'Iraq or Afghanistan'.”

“Nooo, I asked you 'Afghanistan or Iraq.' You have it reversed. No one is going to buy your book if it's full of errors.”

“No Sherlock, I'll show you, I'm pulling up the blog archive right n—oh bloody hell.”

“Told you.”

“Shut up and go check on your bees.”


End file.
